The amount of tracer administered to a patient during a diagnostic nuclear medicine procedure must be known accurately. A microcomputer-based system permits the dose contained in a syringe to be displayed continuously in the patient imaging area after a single calibration is performed in radiopharmacy. The system was designed for short-lived positron emitting isotopes used in Positron Emission Tomography (PET)